


but, i care

by snortingmaiko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edgy, F/M, Fluff, Mai and Zuko, Sad, Songs, alternate universe modern setting, angsty, maiko, modern maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snortingmaiko/pseuds/snortingmaiko
Summary: It's always the late nights — when all is calm. That it crashes to nothing. After all, you can never be content with happiness. Because, you, because I — don't deserve happiness.mai & zuko are singing/dancing in zuko's room, then a certain song hits. and zuko remembers, who he is, and who she is.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	but, i care

**Author's Note:**

> songs (in order): take me out by franz ferdinand 
> 
> sex on fire by kings of leon
> 
> creep by Radiohead
> 
> it'd make the experience cooler if you read this while listening to these songs btw

Her laugh echoes through my ears, and my heart dances at the pure, raspy sound of it. She’s so pretty. And not just how she looks — her entire essence. Her body as she dances back and forth — giggly and lighthearted. Her eyes as they twinkle with the moon shining in through the window of my room — a piercing gold. I blush.

“Come on, let’s dance,” she laughs, giving me a mischievous smile and taking my hand in hers. The music drops and she winks at me — my heart jumps.

  
  


“I say… TAKE ME OUT!” Mai yells, singing along with the song. She twirls me around the room, knocking over a stack of books. I scrunch up my face, she just laughs, spinning me around faster and faster. 

“Let’s just — fuck it all. Screw it. Let’s do this forever. We could -- we could run away. Or maybe, we could just stay here dancing forever and ever. We could just stand here till our dying breath, my hand in yours as we ditz around your shit room. It’ll be amazing,” she yells above all the music, smiling. 

I smile back, whispering, “Yeah. That’d be fuckin’ awesome.” But I frown, because I know it’ll never really happen. Because I know, her controlling, conservative parents would never let her be with me. Because I know I have no real future besides being just some shit kid from the wrong side of the tracks, with a missing mom and drug ridden father. I’m a nobody. Mai’s got something here — she’s got potential. And I know it. And I know this can’t keep going on, because it’s just not fair to her. 

“LAY WHERE YOU’RE LAYING, DON’T MAKE A SOUND.” Mai sings, yelling. I blink, throwing back the thoughts. 

“YEAHHH, THIS SEX IS ON FIRE.” I sing back, letting a smile twinge. Guilt fills my heart, but I brush it off — pursuing the moment. Mai steps closer, letting go of my hands and instead dragging hers up to the back of my neck. She stands up on the tips of her toes, biting down on her lip. 

“THIS SEX IS ON FIRE,” she laughs, again, pulling my head towards hers — kissing me slowly and pinning me to the wall. The next few moments are pure bliss, and all I can think about is the rush of chemicals fueling me. The music changes, and Mai looks up at me, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh God. Let’s change it before I have to witness brooding Zuko, again,” she jokes, hearing Creep by Radiohead turn on. But she doesn’t change the music. So for the next few minutes, she twirls my hair, and we makeout in the dim lights of my room in the dark hours of the night. The chaos of the world disappears, and with her touch every fear disappears. 

“BUT IM A CREEP. I’M A WEIRDOOO!” she sings, mummering between each kiss. 

“WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE! I DON’T BELONG HERE!” I sing, kissing her back, tugging on the back of her shirt, my breaths are reckless and I’m erratic. I pull her closer, and then the fluorescent lights of my room flash another color — red, and I blink. I stop for a moment, letting go. Because when I stop and think, I remember — I realize. I don’t belong here. She’s so fuckin’ special, and I can’t even hardly look her in the eyes. I turn away — pushing her against the wall. 

“You need to leave.” 

“What? What the fuck do you mean, I need to leave?” Mai yells, her brows furrow and her voice sounds hurt. She reaches out her hand to my face, but I brush it off — turning my head the other way. 

“Like get the hell out of here. Get out of this shithole town — get away from your parents. I know you’re special — you’re so fuckin’ special. I know it, so you need to get away. Get away from me.” 

“What? What do you mean. Why would I do that?” She whispers, tears are falling and she’s confused. “I’d never leave you, Zuko,” she falls back onto my bed, brushing back tears. 

“Let’s run away together. Let’s do it! C’mon,” she reaches out towards my hand, pulling me towards my door. 

I push her away, frowning. “Mai, I’m not kidding. Just — get the fuck out of here and move on. This,” I gesture back and forth between us, ”This is just — not realistic.” 

  
  


“What? No, no, Zuko,” she reaches up to my face — the scarred side, “Of course it is.”

I just shake my head back and forth. “No.” 

“But I love you,” she whispers, tears falling again. Her hands are shaking, and she pulls my head down to hers, kissing me. 

“Mai, I- I can’t pull you down with me. Go do something with your life — get an education, fall in love, hell, have kids and live a great life. Without me. You don’t deserve all of this, I’m just pulling you down and it’s not fair for you,” I yell, turning my face away, so she can’t see the tears. 

“What? What do you mean? Zuko, you’re not pulling me down. It’s ok — I don’t care,” She argues, stepping back towards me. 

_ “I care.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading,, this is a quick scrap I put together at 1 AM when I was feeling edgy and depressed about modern au maiko.


End file.
